supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Winchester-Route
Dies sind alle Orte, die die Winchesters im Laufe der Serie besucht haben. Staffel 1 Route 700px Orte *Die Frau in Weiß **Lawrence, Kansas **Palo Alto, Kalifornien **Jericho, Kalifornien (Ort fiktional) *Wendigo **Black Water Ridge, Colorado (Ort fiktional) *Tod im Wasser **Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin (Ort fiktional) *Phantom-Reisende **Catasauqua, Pennsylvania **Nazareth, Pennsylvania **Allentown, Pennsylvania *Bloody Mary **Toledo, Ohio **Fort Wayne, Indiana *Haut **St. Louis, Missouri *Hakenmann **Ankeny, Iowa (Ort fiktional) *Insekten **Oasis Plans, Oklahoma **Sapulpa, Oklahoma *Zu Hause **Lawrence, Kansas *Asylum **Rockford, Illinois *Vogelscheuche **Burkittsville, Indiana (Ort fiktional) *Der Wunderheiler **Ford City, Nebraska (Ort fiktional) *Route 666 **Cape Girardeau, Missouri *Albtraum **Saginaw, Michigan *Menschenjäger **Hibbing, Minnesota *Tödliche Schatten **Chicago, Ilinois *Spukhaus **Richardson, Texas *Eine Hexe kehrt zurück **Fort Douglas, Winconsin (Ort fiktional) **Fitchburg, Wisconsin *Das Gemälde **New Paltz, New York **Beacon, New York *Der Wunder-Colt **Manning, Colorado (Ort fiktional) *Die Erlösung **Manning, Colorado (Ort fiktional) **Blue Earth, Minnesota **Salvation, Iowa (Ort fiktional) **Lincoln, Nebraska *Teufelsfalle **Salvation, Iowa (Ort fiktional) **Lincoln, Nebraska **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Jefferson City, Missouri Staffel 2 Route 700px Orte *Während ich starb... **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Alle lieben Clowns **Nebraska (Roadhouse) **Sioux Falls, South Dakota **Medford, Wisconsin **Mishicot, Wisconsin *Blutrausch **Nebraska (Roadhouse) **Red Lodge, Montana *Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen **Greenville, Illinois *Simon hat gesagt... **Nebraska (Roadhouse) **Guthrie, Oklahoma *Mörderburg **Nebraska (Roadhouse) **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Die üblichen Verdächtigen **Baltimore, Maryland *Kreuzung zur Hölle **Greenwood, Mississippi *Croatoan **Rivergrove, Oregon *Gejagt **Nebraska (Roadhouse) **Lafayette, Indiana **Peoria, Illinois *Spielsachen **Peoria, Illinois **Cornwall, Connecticut *Der Mandroid **Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Haus der Heiligen **Providence, Rhode Island *Unter einem schlechten Stern **Twin Lakes, Wisconsin **Otter Creek, Iowa **Duluth, Minnesota **Sioux Falls, South Dakota *Tricks und Legenden **Springfield, Ohio *Highway 41 **Highway 41, Nevada (Ort fiktional) *Herz **San Francisco, Kalifornien *Hollywood Babylon **Los Angeles, Kalifornien *Hinter Gittern **Little Rock, Arkansas *Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte **Joliet, Illinois **Lawrence, Kansas *Der Sturm bricht los (1) **Cold Oak, Süddakota *Der Sturm bricht los (2) **Cold Oak, Süddakota **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Nebraska (Roadhouse) Staffel 3 Route 700px Orte *Die glorreichen Sieben **Oak Park, Illinois **Lincoln, Nebraska *Den Kindern geht es gut **Cicero, Indiana *Ein Unglück kommt selten allein **Buffalo, New York **Queens, New York *Sin City **Elizabethville, Ohio (Ort fiktional) *Gute-Nacht-Geschichten **Maple Springs, New York *Morgenröte **Sea Pines, Massachusetts *Frisches Blut **Albany, New York *Übernatürliche Weihnachten **Ypsilanti, Michigan *Hexenzauber **Sturbridge, Massachusetts *Träum' von mir **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Und täglich grüßt... **Broward County, Florida *Kriegsrecht **Monument, Colorado *Ghostfacers **Appleton, Wisconsin *Ferngespräch **Milan, Ohio *Ewiges Leben **Erie, Pennsylvania **Canaan, Vermont *Die Zeit läuft ab **New Harmony, Indiana Staffel 4 Route 700px Orte *Lazarus erhebt sich **Pontiac, Illinois **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Die Zeugen ** Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Am Anfang war... **Lawrence, Kansas *Metamorphose **Carthage, Missouri *Monsterfilm **Canonsburg, Pennsylvania *Gelbfieber **Rock Ridge, Colorado (Ort fiktional) *Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester **''Unbekannt'' *Wunschdenken **Concrete, Washington *Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast **''Unbekannt'' *Himmel und Hölle **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Union, Kentucky *Familiäre Überreste **Stratton, Nebraska *Illusionen **Sioux City, Iowa *Schulzeit **Fairfax (Indianapolis), Indiana *Sex und Gewalt **Bedford, Iowa *Der Tod macht Urlaub **Greybull, Wyoming *Teuflischer Engel **Cheyenne, Wyoming *Dieses Leben ist ätzend **Ohio *Das Monster am Ende des Buches **''Unbekannt'' - Kripke's Hollow Diner (Ort fiktional) *Grabräuber **Windom, Minnesota *Die Wiederkunft **Pontiac, Illinois *Wenn der Damm bricht **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Jamestown, Norddakota **Elk River, Minnesota **Cold Spring, Minnesota *Luzifer erhebt sich **Ilchester, Maryland Staffel 5 Route 700px Orte *Mein Name ist Luzifer **Ilchester, Maryland **Pike Creek, Delaware **Buffalo, New York *Der Krieg **River Pass, Colorado (Ort fiktional) *Sei du selbst **Garber, Oklahoma **Greeley, Pennsylvania **Waterville, Maine *Endspiel **Kansas City, Missouri *Die falschen Götter **Canton, Ohio *Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft **Alliance, Nebraska **Elk Creek, Nebraska *Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester **''Unbekannt'' *Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden **Wellington, Ohio *Die echten Geisterjäger **Vermilion, Ohio *Die Hoffnung stirbt... **Carthage, Missouri **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Springfield, Missouri *Sam, durchgeknallt **Ketchum, Oklahoma *Körpertausch **Housatonic, Massachusetts *Die Engel wachen über Dich **Lawrence, Kansas *Blutiger Valentinstag **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Tote tragen keine Karos **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Sonnenfinsternis **Himmel *99 Probleme **Blue Earth, Minnesota *Kein Weg zurück **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Van Nuys, Kalifornien *Sein letzter Trick **Muncie, Indiana *Der Teufel steckt im Detail **West-Nevada *Das Ende ist nah **Davenport, Iowa **Chicago, Illinois *Schwanenlied **Detroit, Michigan **Lawrence, Kansas (Stull Friedhof) Staffel 6 Route 700px Orte *Normalität als Exil **Cicero, Indiana **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Zwei Jäger und ein Baby **Battle Creek, Michigan **Lansing, Michigan *Der dritte Mann **Easter, Pennsylvania (Ort fiktional) *Immer Ärger mit Bobby **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Kenosha, Wisconsin *Vampire weinen nicht **Limestone, Illinois **Battle Creek, Michigan *Wahrheit tut weh **Calumet City, Illinois *Familienangelegenheiten **Calumet City, Illinois **Lansing, Michigan *Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel **Buffalo, New York *Kleine grüne Männchen **Elwood, Indiana *Express in die Hölle **''Unbekannt'' *Der Tod wartet in Samarra **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Wie man einen Drachen tötet **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Portland, Oregon **San Francisco, Kalifornien *Erbarmungslos **Bristol, Rhode Island *Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung **Paterson, New Jersey **Passaic, New Jersey **Battle Creek, Michigan *Über uns nur der Himmel **Vancouver, Britisch-Kolumbien, Kanada *...da war’n sie alle weg **Sandusky, Ohio *Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse **Chester, Pennsylvania *Sie leben mit dem Tod **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Sunrise, Wyoming (im Jahr 1861) *Krone der Schöpfung **Grants Pass, Oregon *Nur ein Zeichen **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Die Erinnerung **Sioux Falls, Süddakota *Der Mann der zuviel wusste **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Bootbock, Kansas (Ort fiktional) Staffel 7 Route 700px Orte *Der Zorn Gottes **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Bootbock, Kansas (Ort fiktional) *Böse neue Welt **Bootbock, Kansas (Ort fiktional) **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Stockville, Kansas (Ort fiktional) *Das nette Mädchen von nebenan **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Whitefish, Montana **Bozeman, Montana **Spokane, Washington **Lincoln, Nebraska (im Jahr 1998) *Zeugin der Anklage **Dearborn, Michigan *Paartherapie **Prosperity, Indiana *Klonkrieger **Whitefish, Montana **Jericho, Kalifornien (Ort fiktional) **Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin (Ort fiktional) **St. Louis, Missouri **Ankeny, Iowa (Ort fiktional) *Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale? **Raleigh, North Carolina **Lily Dale, New York *Zeit zu heiraten **Las Vegas, Nevada **Pike Creek, Delaware *Du bist, was du isst **Wharton State Forest, New Jersey **Hammonton, New Jersey *An der Schwelle **Hammonton, New Jersey *Die Nacht der Abenteuer **Whitefish, Montana **Dodge City, Kansas **Colby, Kansas **Summit Lake, Wisconsin *Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden **Canton, Ohio *Vatertag **Seattle, Washington *Es... sind schon wieder Clowns **Wichita, Kansas *Guten Morgen, Vietnam **Coeur d'Alene, Idaho *Von schwarzen Schwänen **Portland, Oregon *Identitätsverlust **Colorado **Nord-Indiana **Whitefish, Montana *Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent! **Junction City, Kansas *Die Geister, die ich rief **Bodega Bay, Kalifornien *Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen **Chicago, Illinois *Erzengel **Neighbor, Michigan (Ort fiktional) **Chicago, Illinois **Whitefish, Montana *Blutvergiessen **Hoople, Norddakota **Missoula, Montana *Das Überleben der Stärkeren **Whitefish, Montana Staffel 8 Route 700px Orte *Wo ist Kevin **100-mile Wilderness, Maine **Clayton, Louisiana **Kermit, Texas **Whitefish, Montana **Centreville, Michigan **Fairfield, Iowa *Seelenhandel **Neighbor, Michigan (Ort fiktional) **Laramie, Wyoming *Herzschmerz **Minneapolis, Minnesota **Ames, Iowa **Boulder, Colorado *Gebissen **Washtenaw County, Michigan *Blutsbrüder **Eagle Harbor (Hafen), Washington **Prentiss Island, Washington (Ort fiktional) *Southern Comfort **Kearney, Missouri *Unverhoffte Begegnung **Whitefish, Montana **Salina, Kansas **Atlantic, Iowa *Verzerrte Gegenwart **Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Jagd auf Benny **Carencro, Louisiana **Kermit, Texas *Der Verrat **Kermit, Texas **Geneva, Nebraska **Whitefish, Montana **Warsaw, Missouri *Blutiges Spiel **Farmington Hills, Michigan *Wie die Zeit vergeht **Normal, Illinois **Lebanon, Kansas *Jeder hasst Hitler **Vitsyebsk, Weißrussland (im Jahr 1944) **Lebanon, Kansas **Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania *Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels **Lebanon, Kansas **Warsaw, Missouri **Shoshone, Idaho *Tierische Freunde **St. Louis, Missouri *Rückkehr der Titanen **Great Falls, Montana **Lebanon, Kansas *Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder **Lebanon, Kansas **Lincoln Springs, Missouri (Ort fiktional) *Die Nachwuchsjäger **Conway Springs, Kansas *Taxi Driver **Kansas City, Missouri **Warsaw, Missouri **Fegefeuer **Hölle **100-Mile Wilderness, Maine *Pac-Man Fever **Lebanon, Kansas **Topeka, Kansas *Metatron und das Wort Gottes **Lebanon, Kansas **Sante Fe, New Mexico *Das Lebenswerk **Lebanon, Kansas **Ojai, Kalifornien **Prosperity, Indiana **St. Louis, Missouri *Opfer **Lebanon, Kansas **Houston, Texas **Sioux Falls, Süddakota Staffel 9 Route 700px Orte *Ein Engel für Sam **Randolph, New York **Longmont, Colarado *Der Tod ist nur der Anfang **Lebanon, Kansas **Eugene, Oregon **San Diego, Kalifornien *Ich bin kein Engel **Emory Park, Iowa (Ort fiktional) **Lafayette, Indiana **Detroit, Michigan **Lebanon, Kansas *Pyjamaparty **Lebanon, Kansas *Hundstage **Lebanon, Kansas **Enid, Oklahoma *Der Himmel soll nicht warten **Lebanon, Kansas **Rexford, Idaho (Ort fiktional) *Bad Boys **Lebanon, Kansas **Hurleyville, New York *Endlich wieder Jungfrau **Lebanon, Kansas **Hartford, Süddakota *Krieg der Engel **Lebanon, Kansas **Caribou, Wyoming (Ort fiktional) *Kopfsache **Lebanon, Kansas **Sommerset, Pennsylvania *Die erste Klinge **Lebanon, Kansas **Missouri *Der Wolf im Schafspelz **Grantsburg, Wisconsin *Das große Fressen **Stillwater, Minnesota *Gefangen **Lebanon, Kansas **Wichita, Kansas *Thinman **Springdale, Washington **Lebanon, Kansas *Jäger der verlorenen Klinge **Lebannon, Kansas **Kansas City, Missouri *Abaddons Plan **Milton, Illinois **Lebanon, Kansas *Meta-Fiktion **Lebanon, Kansas **Bishop's Falls, Utah (Ort fiktional) **Ogden, Utah **Himmel *Alex/Annie **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **O'Neill, Nebraska *Blutlinien **Chicago, Illinois *König der Verdammten **Cleveland, Ohio *Stairway to Heaven **Dixon, Missouri **Pray, Montana **Himmel *Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr **Lebanon, Kansas **Muncie, Indiana **Himmel Staffel 10 Route 700px Orte *Dunkelheit **Lebanon, Kansas **Amherst Junction, Wisconsin **Beulah, Norddakota *Der Reichenbachfall **Beulah, Norddakota **Killdeer, Norddakota **Himmel *Wiedergeburt **Lebanon, Kansas **Tulsa, Oklahoma **Fall River, Massachusetts *Paper Moon **Durham, Washington (Ort fiktional) *Fan Fiction **Flint, Michigan *Cluedo **New Canaan, Connecticut *Hexensabbat **Missouri **Montana **Fall River, Massachusetts *Notruf Hibbing **Hibbing, Minnesota **Lebanon, Kansas *Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen **Lebanon, Kansas **Pontiac, Illinois *Machtkämpfe **Fall River, Massachusetts **Lebanon, Kansas *Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten **Topeka, Kansas **Lebanon, Kansas **Junction City, Kansas *Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb **Pendleton, Oregon **Lebanon, Kansas *Der WLAN-Geist **Spencer, Iowa *Das Lied vom Henker **West Livingston, Texas **Fall River, Massachusetts **Illinois **Ohio **Lebanon, Kansas *Was sie trugen **Fayetteville, North Carolina **Lebanon, Kansas *Eine Frage des Glaubens **Worcester, Massachusetts **Fall River, Massachusetts **Florenz, Italien (im Jahr 1520) *Entscheidungen **Lebanon, Kansas **Himmel **Fall River, Massachusetts *Das Buch der Verdammten **Lebanon, Kansas **Iowa **Blaine, Missouri (Ort fictional) *Werther **Lebanon, Kansas **Tulsa, Oklahoma **St. Louis, Missouri *Der Himmel im Geiste **Tulsa, Oklahoma *Die Dunkle Macht **Omaha, Nebraska **Lebanon, Kansas **Shreveport, Louisiana **Fall River, Massachusetts *Schicksal **Shreveport, Louisiana **Concordia, Kansas **Lebanon, Kansas *Finsternis **Superior, Nebraska Staffel 11 Route Orte *Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire **Superior, Nebraska *Form and Void **Superior, Nebraska **Cedar Rapids, Iowa *The Bad Seed **Lebanon, Kansas **Fall River, Massachusetts **Denver, Colorado *Baby **Lebanon, Kansas **Quaker Valley, Oregon (Ort fiktional) *Thin Lizzie **Fall River, Massachusetts **Lebanon, Kansas *Our Little World **Fall River, Massachusetts **Lebanon, Kansas *Plush **Cottage Grove, Minnesota **Lebanon, Kansas *Just My Imagination **Menomonie, Wisconsin **Lebanon, Kansas *O Brother, Where Art Thou? **Lebanon, Kansas **Fall River, Massachusetts **Hölle *The Devil in the Details **Hölle **Lawrence, Kansas (in Rückblende) **Kermit, Texas **Kenesaw, Nebraska *Into the Mystic **County Cork, Irland **Lebanon, Kansas *Don’t You Forget About Me **Sioux Falls, Süddakota **Lebanon, Kansas *Love Hurts **Hudson, Ohio **Lebanon, Kansas *The Vessel **Frankreich (im Jahr 1943) **Lebanon, Kansas **Fall River, Massachusetts *Beyond the Mat **Brimson, Missouri **Lebanon, Kansas **Fall River Massachusetts Auszeichnungen Kategorie:Orte